Guru vs Murid
by Ray-Kyon
Summary: /AU-Hetagakuen/Sebel ama sekolah? Udah peraturan banyak, PR se-abrek, tugas gak kelar, tuntutannya macem-macem lagi! PUSING! Pilih pihak elo, GURU ato MURID?/Revolusi Murid vs Peraturan Guru! Ch 2 -Random Places- IS HERE! RnR!
1. At The Classroom

**Title : Guru vs Murid**

**Summary : **/AU-Hetagakuen/Sebel ama sekolah? Udah peraturan banyak, PR se-abrek, tugas gak kelar, tuntutannya macem-macem lagi! PUSING! Lo guru? Lo murid? CEKIDOT! Revolusi Murid vs Peraturan Guru! Ch 1 -At The Classroom

**Rating : T!**

**Warning : **Masih giLa dan gaje seperti dulu. Gak waras, jamban betebaran, begitupula dengan aspal, Mbah Jamil, Bang Toyib, dan para pengikut jemaah Antoniah aka para shotacon (apa hubungannya?). SLASH bin SHONEN AI bin BOY'S LOVE bin LADEN (?) merajalele in the later chapters.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia masih bukan punya gue. Jika seandainya Hetalia jadi punya gue, human name-nya Germany ama Russia gue ganti jadi Dieter Karlmann dan Vladimir Chekalinsky –maklum, kena sindrom The Queen of Spades-nya Alexandr Pushkin *promosi*. Dan human name-nya Prussia bakal gue rubah jadi Paimin Tukijan.

**A/N : **Beneran ini drabble? Tunggu ... mama, drabble itu apaan sih? *digebukin* Ah, apapun itu, ENJOY AJA! *niru iklan*

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series © Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya, BAA. BSS. ThOI

Guru vs Murid © Mr. Akari, SH

Hetagakuen © Dinas Pendidikan Sekonyong-konyong Koder (?)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Buku Peraturan Halaman 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**1. DILARANG NGOMONG JOROK DI DALAM KELAS**

* * *

><p>Waktu itu pelajarannya Ms. Hungary. Tuh guru bohai nan seksoy adalah guru paling angker (emangnya kuburan?) se-seantero jungkir walik ngalor ngidul ngetan ngulon aka Hetagakuen, sekolah yang bertarif Internasional. Ya, BERTARIF.<p>

Nah, kembali ke masalah guru nan angker entoh. Gimana mau gak angker? Tuh guru kalo udah marah, kebohaian dan keseksoyannya hilang sudah ditelan aura kemarahannya yang dapat mengalahkan Aura Kasih –eh, auranya Mr. Russia. Contohnya hari ini, neh.

Waktu itu di kelas X3, Ms. Hungary kebetulan bakal ngajar English. Di belakang, anak sederet pada ngorok semua setelah pelajaran matematika. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Indonesia, Malaysia, Australia, ama Netherlands. Sebenernya dua bule itu kagak ngantuk, tapi entah mengapa begitu liat dua anak gaje itu tidur, dua-duanya jadi ngantuk dan akhirnya ikutan gugur di dalem kelas (halah).

Gak cuman mereka doang, malah si Antonio ama Romano lagi asik makan rujak buah (tomat) di pojokan. Dan bahkan acara mereka masih tetep berlangsung dengan lancar waktu Ms. Hungary masuk kelas.

"Stand up please!" pimpin England, sang ketua kelas nan gaje ngomando temen-temennya buat berdiri nyambut Ms. Hungary. "Keriting –eh, greeting to the teacher!"

"GOOD AFTERNOON, MAAAMMMM!"

"Good afternoon, students. Now, please pay attention to page 23 of your workship, and don't forget to get your homework ready." Ujar Ms. Hungary ceplas-ceplos. Langsung para murid X3 pada nyiapin buku kecuali empat anak yang tadi udah lebih dulu keguguran (?).

Sementara itu, Francis, yang duduk di sebelah murid satu-satunya yang beruban di sekolah itu aka Prussia, bingung sendiri. Masalahnya, dia lupa gak bawa PR. PR-nya ketinggalan di atas DVD player waktu dia asik nonton bokep JAV nya Maria On-sawah tadi malem.

"Kenape lu?" tanya Tukijan –eeehh .. Prussia.

"Fcuk!" misuh France.

"Wat? Maksud lo apa? Kalo misuh bukan gitu caranya, tapi fuuu—

BUAK! GUBRAK!

Yak, dengan sukses sebuah teplon mendarat di mukanya Tukij—Prussia, sampek tuh anak nggeblak ke belakang.

"DILARANG NGOMONG JOROK DI DALEM KELAS! IT'S TOTALLY PROHIBITED TO SAY FOUL WORDS IN THE CLASSROOM!" tereak Ms. Hungary dengan gaya ala Cinyca Lourah.

.

Yak, dan kedudukan skor menjadi** 1 – 0 untuk Guru.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**2. SISWA YANG TIDAK MENGERJAKAN/TIDAK MEMBAWA PR HARUS DIHUKUM**

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa France tiba-tiba jadi panas dingin ngeliat guru bohai nan killer di hadapannya itu. Oh, bukan 'entah' lagi. Tapi dia tau kenapa kok dia panas dingin. KARENA GAK BAWA PE-ER. Tentu saja.<p>

"FRANCE!" teriak Ms. Hungary dengan gaya The Killer Krab (halah).

"I-iya, nyah! Eh, salah! Yes, Ms. Hungary?"

"You brought your homework, don't you?"

"Indak, kanjeng mami ... eh! No, Ms. Hungary ..." ujar France dengan tubuh bergetar kayak Hermann yang mau diajak kawin ama pengarangnya sendiri, Alexandr Pushkin (apa hubungannya?).

"WHAT? LO GAK BAWA PE-ERNYA? KARTU MERAH!" tereak Ms. Hungary sambil nempelin sebuah kartu merah di jidatnya France –yang sekarang tuh murid termesum se-Hetagakuen jadi kayak vampirnya Mr. China.

"A-ampun, Ms. Hungaryy! Kemaren buku PR-nya sayah taruh di –

"Gak ada alasan. For the punishment, you have to clean all of the jambans (?) at school. NOW!"

.

Kedudukan menjadi** 2 – 0 untuk Guru.**

Ditambah salah satu pemain dari para Murid diberi kartu merah, maka para Murid harus mengejar ketertinggalan ini karena ke-killer-an Ms. Word. Eh salah, Ms. Hungary.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**3. DILARANG TIDUR DI DALAM KELAS**

* * *

><p>Setelah Ms. Hungary memberi hukuman nan bejat kepada France yang tercinta (<strong>Narator :<strong> HOEK!), si cowok sial itu langsung melengos ke luar kelas buat ngebersihin jejambanan yang ada di sekolahan itu.

Setelah si France keluar, mendadak Ms. Hungary ngeliat ada empat orang gajebe tengah tewas bermandikan air liur (yuck!) di pojokan. Berempat, satu deret pula!

"Buat yang sedang tidur di kelas, kalian bakalan saya suruh ngelakuin lemon foursome-an di depan kelas SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kita udah bangun kok, Ms. Hungary yang cantiikkk~!" mendadak ke-empat murid gaje bin laden (?) itu langsung terbangun dan ngomong kayak anak balita baru lulus playgroup.

.

Kedudukan Guru semakin meningkat dengan bertambahnya skor menjadi **3 – 0** ... ck!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**4. DILARANG MAKAN DI DALAM KELAS**

* * *

><p>Ms. Hungary merasa kayak ada aura-aura gak enak di dalem kelasnya, meskipun ada hint-hint yaoi geto .. tapi tetep aja ada aura yang gak enak. Ms. Hungary langsung menggunakan penciuman tajamnya (bujud! Kira lo bulldog apa?) untuk mendeteksi kejelekan di dalem kelasnya.<p>

"Hmmm ... tiba-tiba saya jadi pengen nih, makan rujak buah ... berdua pasti enakk ... iya kan, Spain sama Romano!" kometar Ms. Hungary.

Langsung dah, yang dimaksud langsung kaget dan ngelempar rujak buah entoh ke sembarang tempat. Walhasil, England pun jadi korban ketumpahan rujak.

"Rujaknya enak banget." Ujar England sinis sambil ngelap mukanya pake tisu toilet (dapet darimana?).

"Ma-maaf Inglaterra ..! Gue gak sengaja, suerrr!" kata Spain sambil ngebentuk jarinya jadi huruf 'V'. "Kita bener-bener gak sengaja... ya, kan, Roma-chan?"

Ne? Romano malah cuman diem aja dengan raut muka ketakutan.

"Oohhh ... Tonio-chan kencannya pake rujak ya ...?"

Mendadak suara Ms. Hungary kedengeran tujuh kali lipat lebih nyeremin dan lebih banter dari biasanya. Langsung dah si Spain noleh ke sebelah. Oh, ternyata Ms. Hungary udah ada di sebelahnya sambil senyum-senyum angker.

Kemudian ... entah apa yang Ms. Hungary lakuin ama tuh anak berdua. Yang jelas keduanya kena kartu merah. Sama nasibnya ama abang France!

.

Kedudukan **guru menjadi 4 – 0** ! !

Dan ini baru Ms. Hungary doang! Gimana nih, reaksi para Murid? Yang jelas, di chapter berikutnya, mereka kudu ngadain revolusi buat ngedapetin lebih banyak skor dari para Guru! Lalu siapa yang akhirnya bakalan menang? Kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Satu lagi fic nan abal dari gue ... gue harap elo pada enggak bosen ama humor gue yang begitu garing, jayuz, dan gaje ini. Oye, buat para fans (?) gue yang masih nunggu apdetan 'Good Morning, World!' ... SABAR! Itu bakalan gue apdet entar kalo sangkakala udah ditiup. *dibakar* Dan satu lagi, tuh fic bakalan gue apdet terus sampe akhirnya gue hiatus tus tus dari dunia per-fanfict-an. Jadi jangan kawatir!

En buat **Va Der Flohwalzer**, mohon maap kalo nih fic minim sekali kata 'jamban'. Gue tau, elo itu naksir berat ama yang namanya ... J A M B A N ... tapi kondisi gak memungkinkan gue buat nulis banyak kata ... J A M B A N ... *dipanah*

Oye, jangan lupa REVIEW ye! Makin banyak yang REVIEW, makin cepet gue apdetnya ... jadi ... REVIEW, minna-san!

.

**Mind to review?**


	2. Random Places

**Title : Guru vs Murid**

**Summary : **/AU-Hetagakuen/Sebel ama sekolah? Udah peraturan banyak, PR se-abrek, tugas gak kelar, tuntutannya macem-macem lagi! PUSING! Pilih pihak elo, GURU ato MURID?/Revolusi Murid vs Peraturan Guru! Ch 2 -Random Places- IS HERE! RnR!

**Rating : **Kalo ada rating T+ sih, gue langsung milih yang itu aja!

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia bukan punya gue ataupun punyanya Pak RT gue. Kalo Hetalia jadi punya gue, entar gue ancurin semuanya dan mukanya gue tato pake gambar jamban semua! Muahahahaha! I HEART MY JAMBAN! #gendeng

**Warning : **Berhubung Author fic ini berasal dari dunia gendeng, otomatis ke-OOC-an merajalele, OC-OC gak nyambung ada dimana-mana, dan slash utawa shonen-ai masih menjabat sebage gubernur (?). Waspadai humor-humor nan sinting bin gak jelas, nista, giLa, jejambanan menguasai dunia (?), juga Mbah Jamil masih jadi seme bagi kambing-kambingnya (?)

**A/N : **No comment .. #disepak #GOLL! #gak-jadi-gol-karena-offside (?)

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series © Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya, BAA. BSS. ThOI

Guru vs Murid © Mr. Akari, SH

Hetagakuen © Dinas Pendidikan Sewu Kutha (?)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Buku Strategi Revolusi Murid<strong>

**Daftar Nama Guru-Guru :**

**Ms. Hungary**

**Mr. Austria**

**Mr. Sweden**

**Mr. Switzerland**

**Mr. China**

**Mr. Turkey**

**Mr. Greece**

**Mr. Russia**

**Ms. Ukraine**

**Mr. Latvia**

**Mr. Bean (?)**

**Mr. Jussie (?)**

**And few unknown teachers (?)**

**.**

**Choose your own side! Do the REVOLUTION, or obey the damn RULES!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Buku Peraturan Halaman 2**

**.**

**.**

**5. SETIAP MURID HARUS BERPIKIR KRITIS**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ring ding dong ring ding dong .. prikitiw prikitiw tiw tiw<em>'

Yak, berbunyilah suara bel pulang yang amat indah itu –saking indahnya sampek menyebabkan gempa berkekuatan 9.5 skala richter terjadi di sekeliling bangunan sekolah Hetagakuen. Untung sekolahnya udah dikasih imunisasi anti-ambrol (?), jadi gak runtuh deh.

Yak, dan kini para murid-murid kelas X3 bersiap untuk pulang. "Berdiri!" komando England –dengan baju yang masih belepotan rujak buahnya Spain. "Memberi salam!"

"SELAMAT SIANG, PAK GURUUUU!"

"Ya, selamat siang juga." bales Pak Austria yang kemudian langsung sprint keluar kelas. (Entah kenapa, kayaknya tuh guru lebih cocok jadi guru olahraga ketimbang guru musik.)

"YES! Mr. Austria udah ngacir! Ayo rek, kita mulai rencanain revolusi kita di sekolah ini!" teriak Indonesia dengan lantang dan berapi-api, hingga menyebabkan dua belas rumah terbakar, satu tukang ojek tewas, lima pemulung sakit parah, tiga nenek-nenek nyebur jamban, dan dua tukang bubur ayam luka-luka (?).

"OSH! Ayo sekarang kita mulai revolusinyah!" tereak semua anak-anak kelas X3 sambil ngangkat obor dan garpu tanah –ini mau revolusi sekolahan apa ngebubarin PKI aka Panitia Kejambanan Internasional? (?)

"Bagus! Karena setelah kita ngadain revolusi murid di sekolah ini, kita akan menuntut banyak waktu luang kepada para guru-guru! Biarin kita semua menggiLa, tidur-tiduran, dan melakukan hal apapun sesukanya tanpa perlu diganggu PR, tugas, dan segala hal yang merepotkan!"

"OOSSHH!"

"Biarkan kita semua internetan, nge-game, meluangkan pikiran lebih lama, supaya kita kelak menjadi generasi giLa yang akan terus merawat dunia!"

"OOOSSSHHHH!"

"Kata orang, giLa itu tidak bagus! Namun bagi murid-murid sekolah seperti kita ini, kegiLaan justru hal yang mendatangkan keuntungan besar! Maka guru-guru harus membebaskan semua peraturan yang tidak penting dan menyusahkan! Memulangkan kita lebih cepat dan memberi lebih banyak waktu untuk main dan beristirahat! SETUJUUU?"

"SETUJUUUUUU!"

"Ehem," kedengeran suara berdehem dari seorang siswa dengan gaya rambut ala Edward Kaleng (?) –sapa lagi kalo bukan Nethere! "Indo .. Indo ... kamu itu mau revolusi ato minta libur panjang?"

Semua langsung diem. Yang ditanya malah nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

"Hehehe ... dua-duanya bisa kan?" jawab sang personifikasi tercinta.

.

Yak, berkat komentar lugu nan inosen (APANYA?) dari seorang Indonesia, maka skor **para Murid pada klasemen kali ini menjadi 1 – 0**! SELAMAT!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**6. PARA MURID HARUS MENGERJAKAN TUGAS DENGAN BAIK**

* * *

><p>Hari ini, kelas X1, ada pelajaran dari Mr. Austria yang mengharuskan murid-muridnya untuk ngaransemen lagu dan menampilkannya di depan kelas. Juga kudu dikerjakan individu alias sendiri-sendiri. Gak boleh nyontek, gak boleh ngrepek, gak boleh beli jawaban soal (?), alias aransemennya kudu hasil kerja keras dan keringat sendiri! Ya, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan segalanya. Untuk membuat satu aransemen, memang harus menguras keringat, darah, dan air mata. ... halah, lebay.<p>

Dan hari ini, Denmark, salah satu anggota geng NORDIC M. TOP (**NOR**ak **DEK**il Mau nge-**TOP**, selengkapnya baca di fic Author yang laen), aslinya udah nyiapin aransemen nan serius. Tapi setelah mencium bau-bau kaos kaki bapaknya Shincha –eh, bau-bau revolusi dari kelas X3, dia jadi ngubah total seluruh aransemennya.

"Baik, Kongeriget Danmark. Berikutnya kamu." Panggil Mr. Austria sambil ngupil (wtf?).

Dengan tubuh panas dingin, Denmark akhirnya maju ke depan kelas. Siap dengan keadaan serius –badannya ditegakkan, kepalanya sedikit didongakkan, kemudian berjongkok, iler menetes, air mata berlinangan, keringat bercucuran, ingus mengalir keluar, bibir dimonyongkan, mata dipelototkan, hidung dipesekkan, rambut jadi keriting-keriting dan ada kremesnya, kemudian berputar 180 derajat di tempat yang sama. Halah, apalah itu pokoknya posenya dia serius, gitu aja deh!

"Baiklah," desah Denmark. Ingat, desahnya itu 'baiklaahhh ...', bukan 'ah .. ahh .. ngghh ...'. Soalnya kalo gitu entar pada curiga semua jadinya.

"Gue bakal ngebawain satu lagu aransemen berjudul ... '10 Tanda Umum' ..." sambung tuh anak.

"Hah? Lagu apaan tuh?" bisik anak-anak seisi kelas X1.

Kemudian, Denmark mendadak jadi giLa. Dia langsung lompat-lompat gak jelas, lalu breakdance, nari hip-hop, jaipongan, ronggeng, terus nari balet dengan anggunnya (?) dan kemudian bernyanyi.

.

(Now Singing : 10 Tanda Umum)

_Guru bergizi buruk ada tanda-tandanya_

_Ayo bernyanyi 10 tanda umum guru bergizi buruk_

_(satu) duit dikit dompet tipis_

_(dua) badan kurus, perut kroncongan_

_(tiga) kepala botak berkilau_

_(empat) kulit dekil dan pucat_

_(lima) wajah suram, mata merah_

_(enam) gigi ompong gusinya berdarah_

_(tujuh) nafsu raep baik, otak slalu mesum_

_(delapan) bergerak dikit, banyakan omong kosong_

_(sembilan) banyakan masalah_

_(sepuluh) tidur gak pernah nyenyak_

_10 tanda umum (dari mak kau!) guru bergizi buruk_

_Guruku punya semuanya, dan aku pun d'pet kartu meraaahhh~!_

_Aku dan kau, raep kerbau__!_

.

Kemudian Denmark mengakhiri lagunya sambil tersenyum genit dan pose ala ballerina (yuck).

Siiingggg ...

Sepi. Gak ada yang komen. Pada bengong semua ngeliatin Denmark yang masih pose ala Balerina di tempatnya.

Semenit ...

Lima menit ...

Sepuluh menit ...

Lima belas menit ...

Tiga puluh menit ...

Dua belas jam ...

Dua puluh empat jam ...

Saking lamanya, narator yang lama harus diganti dengan narator yang baru .. (?)

"Ngg ... keren.." sahut Norway (akhirnya) tanpa ekspresi.

Lalu ...

_Plok plok plok_ ... yak, dilanjutin tepukan tangan dari Iceland. Kemudian disusul tepuk tangan dari seisi kelas X1. Bahkan ada yang sampe suit-suit, jerit-jerit gak jelas, dan ada juga yang ngelemparin Denmark pake bunga bangkai (?). Meninggalkan Mr. Austria yang lagi bengong sendirian sampek kacamatanya melorot ke bawah idung.

.

Nah, berkat nyanyian Denmark yang merdu (?) itu tadi, **para Murid meraih skor 2 – 0 **untuk klasemen kali ini! Hingga menaikkan **skor agregat Guru vs Murid menjadi 4 – 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**7. DILARANG MENJAHILI GURU-GURU DAN PARA WARGA SEKOLAH**

* * *

><p>Hari ini, kelas X2 ada pelajaran olahraga. Dan gurunya ... oh, ya ampun ... cuman anak kecil nan kikuk, gaje, pemalu, gagap, gugup (?), inosen, dan cuuttteeee alias SHOTA ABIS! Kok bisa shota? Ah, itu karena dulunya, dia sering minum jamu cap Nyonya Nyengir (?). Bener deh, shoootttaaaaa banget. Untungnya dia gak ngajar di kelas X3. Kalo dia ngajar disana, otomatis dia udah di grepe-grepe ato bahkan diraep oleh Spain dan France –Prussia bisa ikutan juga kalo dia lagi nepsong. Yah ... sulit dipercaya emang ... dialah ... MR. LATVIAAAAA!<p>

"Y-ya ... d-dan cara memukul bola volinya ... ngg ..." yak. Mr. Latvia kembali tergagap-gugup di hadapan murid-muridnya waktu ngajarin kembali cara passing bola voli. Dan jangan heran kalo di segmen ke-tujuh ini kayak ada aura mirip-mirip 'Negima! Magister Negi Magi' sedikit.

"Cara passingnya ... umm ..." masih tergagap-gagap dan tergugup-gugup. Badannya gemetaran dengan dahsyat hingga menyebabkan timbulnya gempa dan retakan sepanjang 10 km (lebay!).

"Mr. Latvia lama banget sih! Mau ngejelasin cara passing bola aja kayak nungguin Spongebob dapet SIM! Cepetaaannn! Keburu bangkotan nih gue!" protes Belarus dengan aura superhorror strength-nya yang tersohor se-kecamatan Hetalia.

"Mmn .. ma-maaf .. b-baiklah .. nnn .. ngg..." sahut Mr. Latvia dengan takut-takut. Gimana mau gak takut? Belarus dari tadi nge-glare Latvia dengan glare extra-horror. Hingga membuat tuh guru imut ngerasa kayak diikutin kutilbapak-pedopil-nan-sadis-penyuka-BDSM di belakangnya.

"Ngg .. a-aduh .. k-kalian ambil bola volinya dulu ya .. b-biar aku ingat-ingat dulu gimana caranya p-passing bola." Kata Mr. Latvia sambil nunjuk keranjang bola di belakangnya.

Langsung anak-anak kelas X2 pada ngambil bola dengan tertib alias dorong-dorongan, tabrak-tabrakan, injek-injekan, nyerobot-nyerobotan, bahkan sampek ada yang tawuran di tempat dan ada yang pingsan (ini mau ngambil bola apa ngambil subsidi minyak tanah sih?).

Waktu anak-anak kelas X2 pada ngambil bola dengan tertibnya, mendadak ada tangan jahil yang masukin tikus ke celananya Mr. Latvia.

"Ah! Aduh! Aduh! Ada apa ini! Aduh! Geliii!" tereak Mr. Latvia dengan gaje sambil melompat, salto, squat jump, push up, sit up, manjat-manjat, bergelantungan, merangkak, berlari cepat, berguling-guling di aspal, dan menembak sasaran. Tunggu ... ini lagi kaget apa lagi ikutan seleksi TNI sih? ...Yah, namanya juga guru olahraga. Pose kagetnya beda dong.

Sementara Mr. Latvia masih bertingkah gaje, murid-murid X2 yang tadi pada tawur sekarang malah nertawain guru malang satu itu. Mestinya, tuh anak-anak dihukum. Tapi gurunya gak bisa ngehukum kan? So ...

.

Skor para Murid untuk saat ini adalahhh ... JENG JENG JENG! **3 – 0**! Tapi mengingat skor agregat masih kurang satu poin lagi, ketambahan ada tiga pemain dari para Murid yang kena kartu merah, para Murid harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk memenangkan revolusi! MAJU JAYA!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**8. DILARANG RIBUT DI RUANG PERPUSTAKAAN**

* * *

><p>"Iggy ..."<p>

"Apaan sih, BLOODY GIT! Panggil-panggil melulu! Kita itu lagi di perpus, mestinya elo tenang sedikit! LO ITU TAU GAK SIH! PERNAH BACA PERATURAN GAK SIH! GELO BANGET LOOOO!" teriak England menggunakan toa bervolume maksimum di perpus. GiLa, katanya suruh tenang, padahal dia sendiri tereak-tereak. Pake toa lagi!

"Iya, iya, gue tau. Maaf .. gue kan cuman mau tanya, Iggy lagi baca apa?" sahut si America sambil bisik-bisik tetangga (?).

"GUE LAGI BACA BUKU PENGETAHUAN UMUM GIT! LO AMBIL BUKU ENSIKLOPEDIA ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR SONO! ATO GAK GULING-GULING AJA SANA DI DALEM JAMBAN ATO DI ASPAL GITU! BIARIN GUE MEMBACA DENGAN TENAAAAANG!" teriak England dengan suara yang teramat kencang hingga menyebabkan capslock Author jebol dan seluruh kaca di perpus pecah (halah).

"Iya, gue sebage seorang HERO pasti tau, Iggy! Gue kan cuman nanya! Lo kok gitu sih! Apa salah gu—

"Gak boleh teriak-teriak ataupun ribut di perpus!" tegur Mr. Austria sambil nempelin kartu kuning di jidatnya America sampek tuh anak lebih mirip vampir ketimbang HERO.

.

**Skor Murid tersusul jadi 3 – 1**! Ditambah **sang HERO diberikan satu kartu kuning**. Ck!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**9. DILARANG MENUDUH TEMAN ATAS KESALAHAN SENDIRI**

* * *

><p>"Kok gue sih? Yang teriak-teriak 'kan Iggy!" gerutu America kepada sang guru (halah).<p>

"Gak boleh menuduh teman atas kesalahan sendiri!" dan Mr. Austria menambah tempelan kartu kuning plus catatan pelanggaran di idung dan bibirnya si HERO gadungan entoh.

.

Yahh .. meskipun Mr. Austria gak dapet skor karena baru selang beberapa detik, tapi para Murid pantes nangis bombay karena udah dapet **dua kartu merah plus dua kartu kuning dan satu catatan pelanggaran.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**10. DILARANG BERPACARAN DI SEKOLAH**

* * *

><p>"Bruder ... bruder mau bawa gue kemana sih?"<p>

"Kesesese~ ... sebentar lagi juga nyampe! Nah, disini!"

"Apaan, masa bawa gue ke toilet stall! Ntar kita kekunci kayak si Indonesia di ficnya Author yang nista, gajebe, dan tebar-tebar jamban ituh!" gerutu Germany dengan kelebayan dan ke-OOC-an tingkat tinggi.

"Biarin! Kan asik kalo kita kekunci berdua disini! Kesesese~!"

"Yang bener aja! Bruder sih asik, gue yang sengsara!"

"Ah, udah! Meskipun sengsara dibawa asik aja! Lagipula kalo kita berdua disini kan ... bisa ... hehehehe .." tawa Prussia dengan mesum dan laknatnya –hingga sukses ngebikin dedeknya jadi blushing gak karu-karuan.

"Bisa apa? Bruder serem! Aku mau pulang!" tereak Germany dengan sangat OOC-nya hingga ngebikin dia jadi mirip Author waktu ikut psikotes selama 5 jam gak brenti-brenti.

"Gak, gak ngapa-ngapain kok. Kesesese~ .. cuman satu hal ..."

"Apa?"

"_Küss mich, nur einmal_ ..." sahut Prussia sambil ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Germany.

"B-bru ..." bisik Germany. Ah, dedek nan imut (?) itu udah gak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi kalo kakaknya maksa. Dia langsung ngedeketin mukanya ... bersiap nyium Prussia ...

"CIUM NIH KARTU MERAH!" mendadak dua buah tangan langsung nempelin kartu merah di bibirnya Germany ama Prussia yang tengah monyong kayak ikan cucut –hingga sukses bikin mereka kaget setengah idup.

"Dilarang pacaran di sekolah, tauk! Apalagi INCEST! ITU DILARANG!" omel Mr. Switzerland yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalem jamban (HOEK!).

"WTF? SEJAK KAPAN MR. SWITZER DISANAA?" tereak duo Germancest dengan lebaynya.

"Sejak jaman baheula, bongok! Gue udah tau niat bejat elo berdua, makanya gue buruan ngumpet di dalem jamban seperti strategi Author! Lo berdua balik ke kelas sana! Awas kalo pacaran lagi, gue tembak lo pada!" bentak Mr. Switzerland yang kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam jamban. Yuck! Tuh guru jijay banget sih!

.

Ow, ow, ow ... nilai para Murid di klasemen kali ini sangat terdesak karena mereka mulai terjomplang dengan **skor 3 – 2!** Sementara **skor agregat masih jauh tertinggal yaitu Guru vs Murid menjadi 6 – 3!** Para Murid pun ditantang untuk membuat rencana-rencana ekstrim selanjutnya! Mari kita lihat di chapter berikutnya ; **PERSAMI!** See you in the next chapter!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Glosary :<strong>

_Küss mich, nur einmal_ : Cium gue, sekali aja

**A/N : **ABALLLL AS USUAL DX Oh my, aslinya tadi gue mau nyelipin adegan USUK di point 10 .. tapi kok malah jadi Germancest ya? :p Nah, sekedar nanya kagak penting ... **lo mending milih side yang mana? Guru ato Murid?** **Alesannya? **Pilih ama sekalian repiu tuh, di bawah sono.

OKEH! Karena sayah males PM-PM-an, jadi sekarang adalah saatnya untuk membales ripiuw!

**Al-chan 456 : **Poin untuk murid entar terakhir-terakhir, jeng. Mengingat guru adalah penguasa di sekolah. Otomatis muridnya kagak bisa ngapa-ngapain di chapter 1.. tapi sekarang udah dapet poin kan? Meskipun dikit *dihajar* oke, ini apdetnya .. semoga situ suka xD

**Aiko-chan Lummiera : **Wah, sayang jeng. Si HERO gak bermerek aka si America cuman dikasih kartu kuning. Tapi dua loh, ditambah catatan pelanggaran lagi. Udah lumayan puas kan? *dor* Oke, ini apdetnya, semoga semakin mengocok perut anda =w=

**Fujoshi Anonim : **Gimana mau gak KO? Kalo sayah tau di sekolah ada guru kayak Ms. Hungary itu, langsung gue ngerengek-ngerengek sama ortu sayah minta pindah sekolah aja ke TK An-Nur (?) ato kemana gitu yang gurunya cantik-cantik dan baik-baik xP .. nah, di chapter ini para Murid udah sayah bikin fight dikit. Nge-drill fight-nya entar aja, kalo udah mencapai babak FINAL .. oke, ini apdetnya! xD

**Little Senna-chan : **Udah jelas itu. Apalagi sayah yang kerjanya ngorok mulu di kelas pas pelajaran English. Tapi sayah mah sante-sante aja and tetep ngorok di kelas selama nilai-nilai sayah masih berkilau .. *apaan* ah, tapi sayang, itu mah waktu sayah di SMP. Sekarang baru masuk SMA ... oh, ya ampun, ...masih bisakah saya mengorok di kelas? *dor* yasud, inilah APDETNYA! Err ... GMW? Oke, ntar di apdet .. –kabur-

**Anzelikha Kyznestov : **Jelas dong, gak mungkin kan kalo disuruh ngelakuin yaoi foursome-an di depan kelas? Kecuali kalo gurunya itu fujodanshi nan bejat kali xP yeah, seperti yang situ bilang, di chapter ini sayah masukin Latvia sebage guru :'D meskipun dia gak galak tapi yang penting dia ada 'kan? *dihajar* lagipula sayah suka Latvia :3 shota abis bo'! Makasih fave-nyah!

**Keirch : **YEAH! Guru kayak Ms. Hungary itu udah mendekati kepunahan (?) loh di dunia pendidikan! Jadi ayo dukung Ms. Hungary! Contreng nomer lima! *OOT* oke, inilah apdetnya x3

**yukinaga ezakiya : **Bilang ke adek situ, tertawa dan senyam-senyum nista itu baik untuk kesehatan. Wokke, ini apdetnya. Enjoy yah :3

**numpanglewat66x : **Yes, lo gue gulingin dari SMAN 4! .. Muahahahaha! *ketawa sedeng* Btw, gue mending Itacest daripada SpaMano :p nih gue udah apdet, cak. ... btw, sekarang gue gak napsu ama SMA tugu .. AKU SEKARANG PENGEN MASUK SMAN 5! NYESEL GUEEE~! OHMYHOT! Ambil-ambil dah tuh SMAN favorit, gue cuman iseng aja kok masuk sana huhuhu T_T *OOT*

**Fuyu-shi : **Yeah, pak (?), I HEART JAMBAN POREPER! *galau* Kalo soal France itu, itu sayah pake logat Ngalaman sayah. Jadi anak-anak dulu kalo lupa bawa pe-er mesti ngomong, "wuadhuh rek, aku isok lali ii gak nggawa PR!" nah, berhubung kata 'ii' gak ada bahasa Indon-nya, jadi sayah langsung tulis 'lupa gak bawa PR' tanpa dikasih koma dulu –karena terpengaruh logat sayah sehari-hari ._. sepurane nggih pak .. pemenangnya entar liat aja nanti! Dan inilah apdetnya! Silahkan di-unjuk, komandan! *hormat*

**anonymous reviwer : **Emang kesian banget dapet kartu merah. Tapi jangan kawatir, mereka akan segera bangkit dari kubur (?) dan ngalahin semua guru-guru di Hetagakuen! Oke, ini apdetannya! xD

**Rou-chan Crazy : **Opo-opoan seh .. gaje tenan =_=

** Miss. Lavender Celesta : **Wah hebat! Hanya dengan membaca kata jamban, aroma jamban langsung tercium! Wokke, ini apdetnya, jeng. Semoga cekikikannya tambah banter!

**DSBjahat : **Emang, mbak DSB. Aspal itu adalah makanan supersehat kedua setelah air jamban (SEHAT APANYA?). Jadi sayah memutuskan untuk masukin si aspal ene dan Bang Toyib –kepala keluarga di RSJ alias Rumah Serba Jamban (?), yang letaknya gak begitu jaoh dari kuburan banci. Kingko –eh, Hongkong? Boleh juga .. entar sayah masukin. Silahkan tunggu di tengah jalan. Oke, ini apdetnya :3

**Camera Action : **Yeah, ide gue bakalan terus ngucur selama jejambanan di rumah gue masih pada idup semuanya. Kalo begitu, murid-murid Hetagakuen termasuk murid yang fisik dan mentalnya terlatih karena masih tetap dapat bertahan hidup meski di sekolah ada guru nan garang kayak begono. Wokke, ini muridnya udah gue bikin nge-fight. Tapi skornya cuman dapet dikit karena belum beruntung *apaan*. Oui, ini apdetnya :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

Okeh, gue ucapin **terima kasih segede bagong buat para anon maupun para reviewer** **laen yang udah berbaik hati **(halah)** nge-review fic gaje sayah ini**. Makasih pula buat yang udah jadi **silent reader** ... tapi tolong setelah ini **review** okeh? Jadi, **kalo lo suka/benci/sedih/sebel/ngakak/ngerasa fic ini jayus, tolong kasih pendapat elo**.. biar gue bisa **ningkatin ke-gaje-an, kelaknatan, kenistaan, dan kejambanan (?) fic-fic gue supaya lebih ancur lagi**. Oyi? Jadi sama-sama membantu .. **jangan** **kayak kutilbapak, dateng diem-diem pulang gak pamit**, ewww .. bener-bener gak berperikejambanan! (?)

.

**So ... mind to review? **


End file.
